pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sword in the Stone (DisneyandSanrio360 Style)
DisneyandSanrio360's movie-spoof and animal style of Disney's "The Sword in the Stone". Cast: *Wart/Arthur - Tom Sawyer (Tom Sawyer (2000) *Wart/Arthur's Help - Ultraman *Merlin - Pero (The Wonderful World of Puss in Boots) *Archimedes - Pauley (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *Sir Ector - King of the Cat (Tom & Jerry in: A Nutcracker Tale) *Sir Kay - Meowrice (Gay Purr-ee) *Sir Pellinore - Scrappy Mouse (Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures) *The Scullery Maid - Aunt Polly (Tom Sawyer (2000) *Madam Mim - Mouse Queen (The Nutcracker Prince) *Black Bart the Knight - Leo (Jungle Emperor Leo) *The Wolf - Gomora (Ultraman) *Sugar Pot - R2-D2 (Star Wars) *Tiger and Talbot - Cooler (Pound Puppies) and Pongo (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *Guard that say "Who Goes There" - Vulture Policemen (Timon & Pumbaa) *Wart/Arthur (Fish) - Flounder (The Little Mermaid) *Merlin (Fish) - Marlin (Finding Nemo) *The Frog - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *The Pike - Gubila (Ultraman) *Wart/Arthur (Squirrel) - Chip & Dale *Merlin (Squirrel) - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *The Little Girl Squirrel - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *The Old Granny Squirrel - Bridget (An American Tail) *The Woodpecker - Tookie (George of the Jungle) *Wart/Arthur (Bird) - Kehaar (Watership Down) *The Hawk - Hydra (Ultraman) *Madam Mim (Giant) - Willie the Giant (Fun and Fancy Free) *Madam Mim (Tiny) - Vidia (Tinker Bell) *Madam Mim (Pig Face) - Colonel Spigont (TaleSpin) *Madam Mim (Beautiful) - Adult Vitani (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Madam Mim (Cat) - Lucifer the Cat (Cinderella) *Merlin's Wizard Duel Transformations played by: **Merlin (Turtle) - Verne (Over the Hedge) **Merlin (Rabbit) - Buster Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) **Merlin (Caterpillar) - Squeaks the Caterpillar (The Fox and the Hound) **Merlin (Walrus) - Humphrey (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) **Merlin (Mouse) - Bernard (The Rescuers) **Merlin (Crab) - Cricket Crockett (Cricket on the Hearth) **Merlin (Goat) - Jeb the Goat (Home on the Range) *Madam Mim's Wizard Duel Transformations played by: **Madam Mim (Alligator) - Tick-Tock the Crocodile (Peter Pan) **Madam Mim (Fox) - Foxy Loxy (Chicken Little (2005) **Madam Mim (Chicken) - Fifi (Shrek Forever After) **Madam Mim (Elephant) - Eloise (Goliath II) **Madam Mim (Tiger) - Rajah **(Aladdin) **Madam Mim (Snake) - Adder (The Animals of Farthing Wood) **Madam Mim (Rhinoceros) - Commander Vachir (Kung Fu Panda) **Madam Mim (Dragon) - Dragon Magnificent (Sleeping Beauty) *2 Knights - Ultraman Taro and Ultraman Ace *Citizens - Various Animals *Merlin (Modern) - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Hanuman as itself Scenes: *The Sword in the Stone (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 1: Opening Credits/The Legend Begins *The Sword in the Stone (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 2: Tom Sawyer Drops in For Tea/("Higitus Figitus") *The Sword in the Stone (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 3: At King Cat's Castle *The Sword in the Stone (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 4: ("That's What Makes the World Go Round") *The Sword in the Stone (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 5: A Medieval Assembly Line *The Sword in the Stone (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 6: ("A Most Befuddling Thing") *The Sword in the Stone (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 7: Battle for the Dishes *The Sword in the Stone (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 8: Tom Sawyer's Educations *The Sword in the Stone (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 9: Meet the Mouse Queen ("Mad Madam Mim") *The Sword in the Stone (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 10: The Wizard's Duel *The Sword in the Stone (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 11: Tom Sawyer is Made a Squire *The Sword in the Stone (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 12: The Tournament/The Sword's Appearance *The Sword in the Stone (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 13: Hail King Arthur, Long Live the King! *The Sword in the Stone (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 14: End Credits Cast Gallery: Char 66056.jpg|Tom Sawyer (Tom Sawyer (2000) as Wart/Arthur Pero.jpg|Pero (The Wonderful World of Puss in Boots) as Merlin Pauley Kimba.jpg|Pauley (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) as Archimedes King Cat.jpg|King Cat (Tom & Jerry in: A Nutcracker Tale) as Sir Ector ImageRequest.jpg|Meowrice (Gay Purr-ee) as Sir Kay Scrappy Mouse.jpg|Scrappy Mouse (Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures) as Sir Pellinore Aunt Polly.jpg|Aunt Polly (Tom Sawyer (2000) as The Scullery Maid Mouse Queen.jpg|The Mouse Queen (The Nutcracker Tale) as Madam Mim Leo.jpg|Leo (Jungle Emperor Leo) as Black Bart the Knight Gomora.jpg|Gomora (Ultraman) as Coyote Gabula WOWOW.png|Gubila (Ultraman) as The Pike Hydra-ultraman-13.2.jpg|Hydra (Ultraman) as Hawk Flounder.jpg|Flounder (The Little Mermaid) as Wart/Arthur (Fish) Marlin.jpg|Marlin (Finding Nemo) as Merlin (Fish) Jiminy Cricket.jpg|Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) as The Frog Tookie.jpg|Tookie (George of the Jungle) as The Woodpecker Timothy.jpg|Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) as Merlin (Squirrel) Bridget.jpg|Bridget (An American Tail) as Granny Squirrel Chip-chip-n-dale-rescue-rangers-3.51.jpg|Chip and Dale in Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|Dale as Wart/Arthur (Squirrel) Gadget Hackwrench.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) as The Little Girl Squirrel Kehaar.jpg|Kehaar (Watership Down) as Wart/Arhur (Bird) Ultraman type c 2.jpg|Ultraman (Ultraman) as itself Hanuman.jpg|Hanuman (The 6 Ultra Brothers vs The Monster Army) as itself Category:DisneyandSanrio360 Category:The Sword in the Stone Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Disney and Chaiyo